Last Letter From You
by kkyu32
Summary: "Orang tuaku menjodohkanku.."/"ta-tapi bagaimana dengan kita?"/ "Kyu hentikan.."/"Jadikan aku milikmu.. Seutuhnya.."/Selamat tinggal.. WONKYU FANFICTION DLDR. RnR?


**Title : Last Letter From You  
**

**Cast : Wonkyu  
**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Super Junior adalah milik mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam wajah dan nama. Kalo Kyuhyun sih punya saya /plak**

**Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi**

* * *

Siwon memarkir mobilnya di basement apartemennya bersama kekasih tersayangnya, Kyuhyun.

"Ayo hyung, kita turun!"Ucap namja manis berambut ikal itu sambil tersenyum. Siwon hanya terdiam. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang mendalam.

"Aku.. Akan segera menikah Kyuhyun-ah"Siwon meremas kedua tangannya. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya diam tak percaya. Jari tangannya berhenti untuk membuka pintu mobil. Ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang sudah menemaninya selama 3 tahun ini.

"Kau.. Bohong.. Tapi.. Kapan?"Tanyanya terpatah-patah.

"Orang tuaku menjodohkanku dengan putri keluarga Kwon.. Aku.. Tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, Kyu. Kau tahu bagaimana ayahku. Besok kami akan menikah.""Jawab Siwon. Siwon terlalu takut mengatakan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Takut untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ta-tapi.. Bagaimana dengan, kita?"Suara Kyuhyun tercekat saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dadanya bergemuruh karena takut dengan jawaban yang akan terucap dari bibir Siwon.

"Kita.. Harus berakhir. Aku tak bisa menyakitimu, Kyu."Jawab Siwon. Ia memegang tangan kanan Kyuhyun yang gemetaran. Saat itu juga air mata Kyuhyun meluncur. Bibir bawah yang sedari tadi digigitnya untuk menahan isak tangisnya kini terlepas. Isakan lirih keluar dari bibir cherry itu.

"Kyu.."Panggil Siwon lirih saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis terisak-isak sambil memegang dada kirinya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit.

"Siwon tak tahu harus berbuat apalagi. Ini semua salahnya. Salahnya yang tak bisa melawan semua kemauan ayahnya. Salahnya yang tak bisa melindungi kekasihnya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya.

"Ayo kita masuk kedalam..."Ucapan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Siwon. Dahi Siwon mengernyit bingung karena perubahan Sikap Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba tangisan menyakitkan itu berhenti. Walau jejak air mata itu masih ada karena Kyuhyun belum menghapusnya. Siwon menghapusnya dengan spontan.

"Jangan menangis..."Ujarnya sambil menyeka bekas air mata itu dari pipi chubby Kyuhyun. Untuk beberapa saat, mobil itu terasa sangat hening dan tegang.

"Ayo masuk kedalam hyung.. Aku lelah."Ujar Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon menangguk. Ia keluar dari mobil audi mewahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan segera Kyuhyun menarik tangan Kyuhyun kedalam apartemen mereka.  
.

.

.  
_**BRAK!**_

Pintu ditutup dengan keras. Kyuhyun segera memagut bibir Siwon. Mengalungkan tangannya dileher kekasihnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Bukannya Siwon menolak ciuman Kyuhyun. Tapi ini semua salah.. Ia akan semakin menyakiti Kyuhyun dengan semua ini. Ia tidak mau..

"Kyu, Hentikan.."Siwon menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya. Melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kehangatan tangan Siwon dikedua pipinya.

Hati Siwon terenyuh saat melihat mata yang biasanya memancarkan keceriaan dan kelembutan kini membengkak dan menyiratkan kesedihan dan kelelahan.

"Kyu.."Hanya itu yang bisa terucap dari bibir Siwon. Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Hyung.."Panggil Kyuhyun lirih.

"Jadikan aku milikmu.. Seutuhnya.."Kata-kata itu tercetus dari bibir Kyuhyun. Mata Siwon membulat mendengat kalimat itu.

"Kyu? Maksudmu..?"Tanya Siwon. Selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menolak saat Siwon mengajaknya ber'this and that'. Siwon ingat betul perkataan kekasihnya itu dengan wajah memerah.

_'Aku ingin melakukannya saat kita menikah nanti!'_ Hati Siwon berdenyut sakit mengingatnya.

"Jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya hyung.."Ulang Kyuhyun. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis. Tangan gemetar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon keatas kasur yang biasa mereka tempati.

"Kyu.. Kita tidak bisa melakukannya.."Siwon mengelus pipi kanan Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"Tanyanya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kyunnie.. Tapi-"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita lakukan! Setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.."Bentak Kyuhyun, tapi kemudian melunak diiringi airmata yang menetes ke kemeja Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali memagut bibir Siwon untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini dengan perlahan ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon. Tangannya gemetaran. Bibirnya masih terus mengulum bibir Siwon.

Dan saat itu, Siwon merasa menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek. Siwon sangat menginginkan hal ini. Tapi ia tak pernah menyangka kalau mereka melakukan hal ini sehari sebelum hari pernikahannya dengan wanita lain. Bukan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia membalik tubuhnya menjadi diatas tubuh Kyuhyun. Membalas ciuman bibir Kyuhyun dengan liar. Kyuhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Perlahan Siwon membuka kaus biru Kyuhyun. Kemudian mengelus perut rata Kyuhyun. Membuat si empunya melenguh.

"Kau yakin?"Tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil memejamkan matanya. Dan malam itu menjadi saksi bisu penyatuan raga mereka berdua. Menjadi saksi teriakan kesakitan fisik dan hati Kyuhyun.  
.

.

.  
Pagi harinya, yang Siwon temukan hanyalah sepucuk surat dari Kyuhyun.

_Hyung.. Chukkae.. Hari ini kau menikah bukan? Aku harap kau bahagia. Bukankah menyenangkan mempunyai seorang istri? Memiliki dua orang anak.. Satu laki-laki.. Dan seorang lagi perempuan. Agar yang laki-laki bisa menjaga adik perempuannya._

_Itulah rencana yang sudah kubuat untuk kita hyung. Hanya saja semua itu tidak berjalan sesuai dengan kemauan kita. Tapi aku harap kau bisa mewujudkannya dengan wanita itu.. Bisakah?_

_Dan ini surat terakhirku untukmu. Dan permintaan terakhirku untukmu._

_Selamat tinggal.._

_-Cho Kyuhyun-_

Air mata Siwon meluncur tanpa bisa ditahannya. 'Aku Brengsek'. Siwon terus mengatakan hal itu berulang-ulang. Setelah satu jam merutuki kebodohannya, ia memilih untuk menyalakan televisi untuk menghibur hatinya-yang kemungkinan besar tak bisa dihibur-. Tetapi tepat saat itu juga, rasanya Siwon ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

**"Seorang laki-laki muda berumur kurang lebih 25 tahun ditemukan tewas. Diduga kematiannya dikarenakan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari lantai paling atas apartemen 'Everlasting' pagi tadi."**

"Kyuhyun-ah.."

.

.

.

**Hai smuaa.. kangenkah sama saya? Jangan timpuk saya karena udah lama gak update Only You bener-bener gak ada waktu.. Apalagi dengan adanya tugas novel bahasa Inggris. jadi waktu kosong aku abisin buat bikin tugas itu. hiks.**

**Maka dari itu aku bikin FF ini lewat hape, buat pengganti updatean FF only you.**

**tenang ajah, FF itu gak akan discontinue. cuma yahh.. late update ajah.. :)**

**Ending FF ini gimana yah? emm.. gantungkah? hehehe..**

**Maaf kalo gak memuaskan. tapi setidaknya bisa menghibur kalian yang lagi kangen sama wonkyu. karena FF WonKyu lagi pada gak update. kekeke.**

**akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR?**

**-kkyu32-**


End file.
